Unexpected Love
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Pepper has finally had enough. Enough of the danger, enough of Iron Man, and enough of Tony Stark. She decides that it was time to move on and leaves Tony to start a new life.He goes back to his old ways of drinking and partying and sleeping around. One night at a party, he meets a mysterious Asian beauty Full Summary Inside. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR AVENGERS!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: ****Pepper has finally had enough. Enough of the danger, enough of Iron Man, and enough of Tony Stark. She decides that it was time to move on and leaves Tony to start a new life. Tony is devastated and is not handling the break up very well. He goes back to his old ways of drinking and partying and sleeping around. One night at a party, he meets a mysterious Asian beauty and ends up having a one night stand with her or so he thinks. Tony, for some odd reason cannot get her out of his mind, something is drawing him to her. Meanwhile, Kagome is having issues of her own where Tony Stark is concern. Can these two get together and make it work or are they doomed to fail? Read to find out.**

**WARNING: SEXUALLY EXPLICIT SCENE!**

"I can't take it anymore, Tony. My body literally can't take the stress of being with you anymore. This is too much for one person to handle, I'm sorry, Tony."

Those were the last words that Virginia "Pepper" Potts said to Tony Stark when she packed up her bags and walked out of Tony's life. That was a year ago, since that time Tony had reverted back to his old ways. He was once again a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. Emphasis on the Playboy. Tony partied every single night and would drink himself into a complete stupor. It was the only way he could cope with losing Pepper.

As the months went by, Tony's partying got worse, whenever there was a party or any gala, Tony was found there making some sort of scene. But he didn't care his heart was broken, and he had nothing to fill the void with. But all that changed when he attended a gala hosted by Sesshomaru Taisho.

Tony had arrived and had spent most of the night attached to the bar, surprisingly still sober, he was in the process of scoping out his next conquest when his eyes fell upon an Asian beauty that had just entered the room. She was wearing a red asymmetric hem sequin embellished off the shoulder dress with gold heels, a gold watch, and a gold necklace. Tony could not take his eyes off her. She smiled as she walked down the stairs and made her way over to Sesshomaru Taisho, Tony frowned. But just because she arrived with Sesshomaru didn't mean she was leaving with him. Tony put on his best smile and sauntered over to the couple.

"Good evening, Taisho."

"Good evening, Stark."

Tony smiled at Kagome, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is my heiress, Kagome Higurashi."

Tony perked up at the word heiress, it meant that Sesshomaru wasn't romantically involved with this Asian beauty. He gave Kagome his most charming smile and offered his hand.

"Tony Stark."

Kagome smiles as she places her hand in his, "Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tony raises her hand to his lips and kisses it, "The pleasure is all mine."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, "Is there something that you needed, Stark?"

"As a matter of fact, there is, I'd like to have a dance with your lovely date."

"I'm not his date, Mr. Stark, and I would love to dance with you."

Tony offered his arm, "Shall we then."

Kagome takes his arm and Tony leads her out to the dance floor.

For the rest of the evening, Tony and Kagome danced, flirted, and drank together. Eventually, as the night progressed they became more and more inebriated and the flirting became more and more provocative. Until finally they ended up in the corner drunkenly making out.

Tony had his hand on Kagome's ass while she carded her fingers through his hair. He pulled away from her mouth and started nibbling and sucking on her neck. Tony grabbed her leg and hiked up her dress, wrapping her leg around his waist, he started grinding his member into her core. Kagome moaned at the sensation and Tony captured her lips again.

Finally, Tony pulled away panting, "Why don't we get out of here and go back to my place?"

"Oh, Kami, yes."

Tony put her leg down and Kagome straightened out her dress. She fixed Tony's tie and he ran his fingers through his hair trying to fix it. Once they looked more or less presentable, Tony wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and steered her towards the door. He touched his Bluetooth in his ear and called Happy who met them with the car at the front of the building.

Happy got out of the car and opened the door for the two drunkards then took them back to Tony's Malibu mansion. Arm in arm Tony and Kagome stumbled out of the car and make their way inside the mansion. As soon as they get inside, Tony has Kagome against the wall frantically making out with her. He reaches behind her and unzips her dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in her red bra and panties. While Kagome fumbles to undo his pants and Tony unbuttons his shirt.

He tears the cufflinks off and rips his shirt off, throwing it across the room. By this time Kagome has undone his pants and Tony kicks off his shoes then step out of his pants. He crashes his mouth to hers, fusing their lips together in a kiss that is desperate and fluid, and frantic. Tony's tongue sneaks over Kagome's to explore her mouth with confident strokes. He rolls his hips as he bites her lip, he dips lower as he kisses her neck and his hand slips into her panties. Kagome is wet, so hot and desperate for his touch that sharp breaths escape her lips as his fingers finds her clit and he rubs in a jagged circle.

"So wet for me." He whispers in her ear then starts sucking on her earlobe.

He picks Kagome up and she wraps her legs around his waist. She starts kissing and biting his neck, Tony moans and bucks his hips as he starts walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

The door swings open to his bedroom and Tony kicks it shut. He walks over to his bed and eases Kagome back to lay on the bed, Tony keeps her on edge by cupping her pussy and stroking with the tenacity that roars through him and makes the outline of his hard cock visible beneath his boxers.

He lays her down and she parts her legs. Tony strokes and fuses his lips to hers, swallowing the moan that escapes when his fingertip catches her clit.

Tony breaks the kiss and starts kissing his way down her body, he unclips her bra and takes a nipple into his mouth. Kagome gasps as Tony starts to suckle and lick her nipple, while he kneads the other one. Kagome pushes Tony's head down causing him to suckle harder while his hand leaves her breast and goes back to circling her clit.

Tony releases Kagome's nipple with an obscene pop then licks and kisses his way lower, he pulls her panties off and spreads her legs wider Then he dives in between them. He laps and sucks at her swollen lips, his tongue making leisurely circles over her clit as he hums against Kagome's sensitive flesh and makes her legs quiver.

Kagome can't breathe. She can't draw a deep enough breath to clear the euphoria his mouth creates. His tongue swirls and circles flick and sucks, strokes, and plunges until finally Kagome arches her back and comes in Tony's mouth.

Tony licks her clean, then gets off the bed, he wipes his chin with his hand. He stares down at Kagome then slowly pulls down his boxers exposing his cock.

Kagome's eyes widen at the size of Tony's cock. It had been six years since the first time she had sex, which didn't go very well, and the guy was nowhere near as impressive as Tony. She wondered if it would fit inside her.

As if reading her mind, Tony smirked, "It'll fit, Kitten, don't worry about that."

Kagome blushed but suddenly sits up, she reaches out to touch him but pauses. Tony takes her hand and wraps it around his cock, he moans at the contact. He slowly uses her hand to stroke him, when she gets the hang of it he lets go and she continues to stroke him

Kagome has an irresistible urge to run her tongue along his length. She scoots closer to Tony Looking up at him, Kagome extends her tongue and takes her first taste of his glorious cock. He's smooth and rigid, tastes of his body wash and the salt from his flesh.

Kagome sucks and licks. He sighs and groans. She strokes his long length and cups his balls. He slips his hand into her hair. Tony flexes against her tongue and nudges further into Kagome's mouth. She kisses and sucks and keeps her eyes on his as she takes him.

Tony gently pushes her away and guides her down onto the soft mattress. He kneels between her legs and spreads them wide. Tony groans at the sight of her perfectly pink pussy. He covers her body with his own and reaches in between them, Tony lubes himself up with her slick and positions himself at her entrance. He feels her body tense.

"Tony-"

"I know, Kitten, I'll be gentle."

Tony eases every perfect inch into Kagome and fills her to the hilt. With his hands on either side of her head, he thrusts in and out. One hand gives her a gentle smack and she gasps. Then moans. Then Kagome closes her eyes and focuses on the feel of him.

Tony continues to thrust until Kagome starts lifting her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. He thrusts become faster and her moans become louder. He shoves her forward with powerful hips and a hard thrust. Her breasts bounce with each thrust.

The wet collision of flesh, the sound of heavy breaths and the creaking of the bed are the only sounds that accompany them and lend anticipation to the rush. Tony sits up on his knees and watches his cock slide in and out, he watches her skin redden with a warm flush. He watches how wet she is. How she coats him with slick heat as he sheaths himself inside her. Kagome's body begins to tighten when he strokes the spot deep inside her. Her stomach quivers and her legs tremble in an uneven rhythm. Arching her back she grips the sheets.

In a quick move, Tony flips them over, lays on the bed and pulls Kagome to straddle him. She slowly lowers herself onto him and throws her head back with a moan. Kagome slowly starts to sliding up and down onto Tony's cock while Tony fondles and pinches her nipples. He runs his hands down her body, then takes hold of her hips and starts slamming her down on his cock while he thrusts upward. Kagome's pussy clenches around him as he drives into her and keeps his eyes on hers. She kisses him with so much hunger. Tony reaches down to seek out her clit and he strokes wildly as Kagome moans and groans and bucks on top of him.

Kagome begins to tire and Tony flips them over again and begins driving hard into her body. Finally, Kagome's body succumbs to the intoxicating pleasure and the tremors ripple through her body as she clamps tightly around him and let her eyes roll closed. Her clit throbs in celebration and need for more. Her walls tighten around him, drawing his orgasm closer and asking him for another.

Tony holds Kagome still, driving in and out, stealing a moan from her every time his balls collide with her body. Taking hold of her wrist, he guides her hand to her pussy, encouraging her to stroke herself. She obliges, rubbing furiously as the need to come again creeps up on her. Hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, Tony turns her. Once again their eyes connect and it's enough to tip Kagome over into a gentler yet intense orgasm, as her release ripples around him and he slows his pace.

Leaning over Kagome, Tony begins his own race. He thrusts in and out. He groans and takes shallow breaths. His fingers flex on her skin and perspiration lines his top lip. Kagome still circles her clit as he finds a pace that will get him off. Tony touches her like he can't get enough, while she looks at him and smiles like she can't, either. Kagome moans when he stills, his cocked jerks inside her, and he comes. Tony continues to paint the inside of Kagome's womb with his warm cum, then suddenly he collapses on top of her breathing heavily.

He lays there for a few seconds then rolls over taking Kagome with him. For the first time in a long time, Tony feels at peace. Kagome snuggles into Tony's side and he kisses her head. She runs her hand along his Arc Reactor enjoying the glow coming off of it. Tony sighs reveling in her touch. Slowly his eyes begin to close and he falls into a deep dreamless sleep, the forgotten condom lays innocently on Tony's nightstand.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kagome wakes up with a splitting headache. She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision. Looking at the clock on the nightstand she notices that it's five in the morning. Kagome tries to get up but suddenly realizes that there are a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. They tighten when she tries to get up.

'Oh, Kami, please don't let me be naked.' Kagome thought.

She lifted the sheet and found that she was as naked as the day she was born. Then she noticed a faint glow behind her, turning as carefully as she could in the arms of the man behind her, she suddenly eeped when she came face to face with Tony Stark.

'What the hell happened last night?' She thought as she stared at Tony.

Slowly things started to come back to her. She remembered, that they were dancing, laughing, and drinking. They were doing a lot of drinking. Then her mind flashed to them making out in a corner then stumbling out to a car. Then more explicit memories started coming back, she blushed at those memories. How could she have done that? Never in her 29 years of life had she ever done anything that reckless. Okay maybe that wasn't completely true, but not with a man!

The more she thought about what had happened the more she started to panic, 'I have to get out of here! Man, Sesshomaru is going to kill me!'

But at the moment she was trapped in Tony's tight embrace, she had to think of a way to get him to let her go without waking him up, but how? Then it occurred to her, she very lightly started to tickle his nose. Tony scrunched his nose but didn't wake up. She did it again and moved her hand just in time for him to try to bat away whatever was bothering him. He rolled over in his sleep and she was free. She looked around and spotted Tony's robe slung over a chair, very carefully she rolled out of bed and grabbed the robe. Putting it on, she began searching for her clothes. She found her shoes, bra, and panties but couldn't find her dress. Then she remembered that Tony had taken it off downstairs.

Opening the door as quietly as she could, Kagome slipped out of Tony's room. With her shoes in her hand, she made her way downstairs to look for her dress, she found it by the entrance.

"Wow, we didn't waste any time, did we?"

****Can I help you, Miss?****

Kagome spun around expecting to find someone behind her but there was no one, "Who said that?"

****I did, Ma'am****

Kagome looked around, "And who are you?"

****I am JARVIS, Ma'am, Mr. Stark's AI****

"AI?"

****Artificial Intelligence, for all intents and purposes, Mr. Stark's butler.****

"Oh, I see, well, JARVIS it's nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome had no idea where to look, or why she was introducing herself, but she felt the need to be polite.

****It's nice to meet you as well, Ma'am, is there something I can help you with?****

"As a matter of fact you can, JARVIS, could you call me a cab? I need to get out of here before Mr. Stark wakes up."

****That's will not be necessary, Miss Higurashi, Mr. Stark's driver can take you where ever you need to go. He's waiting outside.****

Kagome sighed, "Great, I don't suppose you can tell me where there's a bathroom where I can change?"

****Just around the corner of the stairs, Ma'am, there is also a bottle of Tylenol in the medicine cabinet if you need it.****

"Thank you, JARVIS, I appreciate that."

****You're welcome, Ma'am.****

Kagome went to the bathroom and quickly changed, she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to look semi-presentable. She opened the medicine cabinet and took two Tylenol from the bottle. Normally she would just meditate but there was no time and her head was killing her. When she was ready she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the door barefoot, once she got there she put her shoes on.

"Thank you for all your help, JARVIS."

****My pleasure, Ma'am.****

She slipped out of the house As soon as she stepped out of the house, she saw a tall burly man wait by the car. She suddenly remembered his name.

"Good morning, Mr. Hogan."

"Good morning, Miss Higurashi, where would you like me to take you?"

"The Beverly Wilshire Hotel."

"Yes, Ma'am."

It took nearly an hour to get back to the hotel when they got there the sun had already risen. Happy parks up front and gets out of the car, he opens the door for Kagome and she gets out of the car.

She smiles at him, "Thank you, Mr. Hogan."

"No problem, Miss Higurashi."

Happy waited until Kagome had gone inside, then he got in the car and drove back to Malibu.

It was around noon when Tony finally woke up, when he did the first thing he did was reach over for Kagome only to find the bed empty and cold. He looked up and called for her.

"Kagome?"

There was no answer.

"JARVIS, is Kagome still here?"

****No, sir, she left at five this morning.****

"Oh."

Tony didn't know why but he felt slightly disappointed that she had gone. It was a weird feeling, he never had a woman sneak out on him before. Normally they wanted to have breakfast or something with him. And normally he couldn't wait to get rid of them. But this was different and he didn't understand why.

Tony sat up and rubbed his face, "JARVIS, did she leave by cab?"

"No, sir, Mr. Hogan drove her."

"Good, ask Happy to tell you where he dropped her off."

JARVIS was quiet for a moment, ****He dropped her off at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel.****

****Will you pull up the footage of her escape, please?"**

****Of course, sir.****

Tony's TV turned on and the video from this morning started to play, he smiled at how cute Kagome looked in his robe and laughed at the comment she made about them not wasting any time. Once the video was over, Tony got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he came out, he went to his closet and picked out a suit and tie.

It had taken him a while to start doing things on his own again after Pepper had left him, but after a year, he was finally starting to get the hang of it. Dressing himself wasn't the only thing that he had to do, Pepper had resigned from the company as well so he had to take the reins back as CEO. That was a little tougher for him to get used to again.

Now that he was ready, he made his way out of his bedroom. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "JARVIS, send two dozen red roses to Kagome's suite with a note telling her that I had a wonderful time and that I hope to see her again sometime.

****Yes, sir.****

Just as he was walking out of the room he reached over to grab his watch off the nightstand, his hand froze and his eyes widened. There on the nightstand was an unused condom.

"Holy Shit." Was the only thing Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome got back to her suite she went to her bathroom took off her dress and took a hot shower. She scrubbed thoroughly trying to get Tony's scent off of her. Kagome knew that she would never hear the end of it if Sesshomaru smelled Tony on her. She was sure that he knew what had happened but why give him more ammo?

When she finished her shower she changed into her pajamas and went back to bed. She had been asleep for about an hour when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Get up and join me for breakfast."

"Good morning to you too, Nii-san."

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, I want you down here in 20 minutes, I do not care if you have had enough sleep, Imouto. You will not keep this Sesshomaru waiting."

Kagome sighed, "Alright, I'll be right down."

Kagome quickly dressed and made her way downstairs. Kagome went down to the dining room and saw Sesshomaru sitting by the window drinking his coffee. She took a deep breath and walked towards the table.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru."

He didn't even look at her, he just nodded his head.

The waiter came over and handed Kagome a menu. She began to look it over, "Have you ordered yet, I'm starved."

"Yes, I would think so after your little adventure last night with Stark."

Kagome winced, so he had noticed that she had left with Tony. As if reading her mind he turned and looked at her.

"Of course, I noticed your disappearance, Imouto. Even if I hadn't the stench of Stark is still all over you."

Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Did you enjoy yourself," Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

Over the centuries, Sesshomaru had developed a sense of humor, a dry sense of humor, but nevertheless a sense of humor.

Kagome looked up at him and huffed, "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," She said and went back to looking at the menu.

"I will take that as a yes."

"Can we just order, please?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and began looking over the menu.

After breakfast, Kagome decided that she was going to go back to sleep. There was nothing for her to do that day, their business in California had been concluded the day before and they would be leaving in two days back to Japan. This was her time to relax and do whatever she wanted.

She got back to her suite and was about to change into her pajamas again when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and went to answer it. Kagome was surprised to find a delivery boy standing there with two dozen red roses. She invited him in and he set the vase down on the table. Kagome grabbed her purse and gave the boy a $20.00 tip.

"Thank you, ma'am," The boy said then left.

Kagome shuts her door then walks over to the roses, she hums as she smells them, then she spots the card. She takes the card and reads it, she blushes and puts the card back.

"Maybe we will, Mr. Stark," Kagome says to herself.

Kagome yawns and goes back to bed. She wakes up around noon, changes into her bikini and goes downstairs to layout by the pool. After a while Kagome decides to go for a swim, she does a few laps and as she's getting out of the pool a shadow falls over her. She looked up and sighed.

"I heard you had a little rendezvous with a certain billionaire playboy."

"I can't believe Sesshomaru is gossiping about me, Shippou."

"Yeah, well, he thought it was interesting information to share."

"Don't tell me you're going to give me a lecture too, Shippou."

"I wouldn't dream of it, what you do on your own time is your business. I just wanted to know, how was it," Shippou asked as he pulled Kagome out of the water and handed her a towel.

Kagome blushed furiously and didn't answer, Shippou laughed.

"That good, huh? He left you speechless."

"Shippou!"

"What?"

"You're impossible."

Shippou smirked, "Yeah I know."

Kagome sighed, "Come on, let me go shower and change then we'll go shopping."

At Stark industries, Tony sits in a meeting only half listening. His mind has wandered to the beautiful Asian woman that he met last night. There was something different about her, something special. She wasn't one of his normal conquests if she was he would have already forgotten about her. What was it that kept drawing him back to Kagome Higurashi? See even that was weird, he remembered her name.

Tony decided to put it out of his mind for the moment and concentrate on building his next suit. He should be concentrating on the meeting, but Tony could do several things at once. As the meeting was drawing to a close Tony focused his attention on the meeting and answered the questions accordingly. Everyone on the board was pleased with his answers that they would start working on clean energy and the meeting was adjourned. After the meeting, Tony went home, he was done for the day, now it was time for him to start working on making an improvement to his suit the Mark VI

He decided that this one would be water resistant and electric resistant. That was going to be standard on all of his suits from now on especially after his battle with Ivan Vanko. His other project was to use the arc reactor as a source for clean energy. When he got it up and running, Tony was going to test it on his new Tower in New York when it was finished.

"Okay, JARVIS, let's get to work.

****Yes, sir.****

Immediately, JARVIS started to blast AC/DC Shoot to Thrill through the speakers while Tony quickly changed. He then got to work on making the improvements. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and zoned out. His mind started wandering back to Kagome and he wondered what she was doing right now. Tony wondered if she was thinking about him the way he was thinking about her. He started to replay what happened the night before in his head. His eyes glazed over and Tony stood there for a good five minutes going over every detail in his mind.

****Are you alright, sir?****

Tony jumped at the sound of JARVIS' voice, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

****You have been standing in the same spot for the last five minutes staring at nothing then your heart rate started to increase. Shall I call a doctor, sir?****

"No, JARVIS, I'm fine just something on my mind, that's all."

****If you say so sir.****

Tony cleared his throat and adjusted himself, "I gotta stop thinking about her."

He lowered his goggles again and went back to welding.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six weeks since Kagome's little tryst with Tony Stark. Since then, she has returned to Japan and has continued on with her life. The only thing that is bothering her is that there is something off. She can feel it in her body and in her soul, but Kagome can't figure out what it is. And for some reason, Tony has been on her mind more than usual. That in itself is odd. She sometimes watches the news for information about Iron Man or Tony himself.

She's also been feeling a little queasy sometimes. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the evening. But she doesn't think anything of it. It all comes to a head two weeks later when Kagome is making breakfast. She cracks an egg to make an omelet and begins to whisk it. She pours it into the frying pan, but when the smell of the cooking egg hits her nose a wave of nausea hits her. Quickly pulling the pan off the stove, Kagome barely has enough time to make it to the bathroom before vomiting. Kagome continues to retch into the toilet, she flushes the toilet then sits on the cold tile shaking and feeling clammy.

Kagome slowly gets off the floor and goes to the sink to brush her teeth. Once she's done that she walks back into the kitchen, holding her nose she throws the egg into the garbage. Kagome decides to make some chamomile tea to calm her stomach. Sitting down at her kitchen table she slowly drinks her tea and wonders why the smell of the egg made her so nauseous.

She's about to take a sip of her tea when she stops short and her eyes widen, "No, it can't be."

Kagome suddenly realizes that she hasn't had her period for a while. She's never been regular and sometimes she would skip a month, but now she realizes that it's been eight weeks since her last period. Getting up she runs to her room grabs her purse and leaves her apartment heading for the nearest drug store.

She walks in and goes straight to the family planning aisle, she starts looking for the pregnancy test when she passes the condoms and stops in her tracks. The image of the unwrapped condom sitting on Tony's bedside table flashes in her head.

"Oh shit."

Quickly she grabs 12 pregnancy test then grabs a gallon of water. She pays and goes straight home. The minute she walks through the door she starts chugging the gallon of water. 20 minutes later she starts taking all 12 of the pregnancy tests. Five agonizing minutes later she has the results. 10 are positive one is negative and one is inconclusive.

Kagome stands in the bathroom holding the last pregnancy test, "I'm pregnant."

Wanting to be completely sure, she makes an appointment with her gynecologist for that afternoon. Not having anything else to do, Kagome goes to work. But once she's at work she just sits at her desk staring out the window. She doesn't even hear when Sesshomaru comes in.

"Imouto, are you listening to me?"

Kagome turns around and blankly stares at Sesshomaru, "What, I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I said you missed the meeting this morning, why?"

"Oh, I had a lot on my mind this morning I forgot."

"Such as?"

"Um, well I may be pregnant."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know, how long have you known?"

"Since the day after went frolicking with Stark."

"Wait what? You've known this whole time and you didn't tell me, why?!

"Would you have believed me?"

"Yes!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Then that was my mistake."

Kagome just stared at him, the notification on her phone went off alerting her it was time for her appointment. She grabbed her purse and sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter now, I have to go confirm what you already know. I'll see you later Nii-san."

Kagome showed up at her doctor's appointment with 10 minutes to spare, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I have an appointment at 1:00."

"Yes, ma'am, I need you to fill out this paperwork please and we'll call you back in a little while."

Kagome filled out the paperwork, then gave it back to the receptionist. It didn't take long for them to call her back. In the back the nurse to her weight her height and her vitals.

"Now, Miss Higurashi, what brings you in today?"

"I need to confirm that I'm pregnant."

"Okay, the first thing we're going to need is a urine sample."

The nurse hands her a specimen cup and tells her where the restroom is. Kagome takes the cup and goes to the restroom, she does her business then hands the cup to the nurse, who takes her back to the room.

30 minutes later the doctor comes in, "Good afternoon Miss Higurashi, we have the results of your pregnancy test right here."

The doctor looks at her notes, "Congratulations, Miss Higurashi you're pregnant!" The doctor says in a happy tone.

Kagome smiles, "Thank you, doctor,"

"Now, do you know when your last period was?"

"Oh, I know exactly when I got pregnant, Doctor, July 28th was the last time I had sex. I haven't had sex before or since."

"So, then that means you're exactly eight weeks along."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Well we need to your first prenatal visit today, basically take down your medical history, get some blood work, run some tests, do a pap smear."

"Okay, the only thing is that I may not establish care here. The father lives in New York and I may be moving there."

"No problem, we'll do your first visit then we'll email them your records once you have found a doctor over there."

"Okay thank you, doctor."

"Sure, now here's a gown and I'll leave you so you can change."

Two hours later Kagome was finally out of her appointment. After all the tests and talking to the doctor, it was starting to sink in that she was truly pregnant. A smile started to blossom on her face. She had always wanted children, maybe not like this, but the baby was still welcomed. The only thing that concerned her was Tony. How was he going to react?

"He's going to want proof," Kagome said to herself as she drove back to her apartment.

She didn't blame him really. After all, how many women claimed to be pregnant by Tony Stark only to wind up not being true? But what was she going to do if Tony didn't want this baby?

"I guess it'll be you and me if Daddy doesn't want you," She said as she stroked her flat belly.

She got home and screamed when she saw Sesshomaru sitting in her living room, "How did you get in here, wait, I don't want to know. Why are you here?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"You know I am, Sesshomaru."

"It was confirmed, then?"

"Yes, it was."

"Do you plan on telling Stark?"

"Yes, I am."

Sesshomaru walks toward the window and looks out. "I thought as much, the jet leaves in three hours, get packed."

"What, wait! You want me to leave in three hours?!"

"There is no point in putting off the inevitable, do it now and get it over with."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll be ready in two hours."

"Your suite has was reserved for you a week ago."

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"Of course, now hurry and pack."

With that, Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome kissed the top of her head and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

The flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles was going to take 10 hours, in that time period Kagome had to figure out how she was going to tell Tony he was going to be a father. She figured the best thing to do was immediately volunteer to do a paternity test, then tell him he was under no obligation to take responsibility for this baby so he wouldn't feel that Kagome was pressuring him into something he didn't want.

Shippou had already done the research for her and found out that a simple blood test from her and a mouth swab from him and they could determine the paternity of the baby. After that, she would leave him with his thoughts.

'That's the best idea.' She thought.

So, with that settled Kagome enjoys the rest of her flight back to L.A. But as they got closer and closer to the United States her nerves started getting the better of her.

'Maybe I should have thought of a better plan.' She thought.

'Oh, well, no use crying over spilled milk.'

The pilot came over the intercom informing her that they were coming in for a landing. Kagome put her tablet away and buckled up. It was seven in the morning when she landed, it took her about an hour to get through customs and get her luggage. A car was already waiting for her to take her to the Beverly Wilshire Hotel Hotel. It was nine by the time she was checked in and settled in her suite.

Kagome took a quick nap. When she woke up she showered changed and called down for her driver to be ready. She got downstairs and got in the car.

"Where to, Miss?"

"10880 Malibu Point."

The driver looked at her but didn't ask any questions. Everyone knew who lived at that address.

It took nearly an hour to get to Tony's house. Kagome was lucky, the traffic wasn't bad at all they made great time. When they got there, the driver pulled up to the gate and pressed the intercom.

****Can I help you, sir?****

"Miss Kagome Higurashi is here to see Mr. Tony Stark."

****One moment, sir.****

Tony was down in the garage taking apart the engine to one of his cars when JARVIS scared the crap out of him.

****Sir.****

Tony jumped and hit his head on the roof of the car. He hissed and started rubbing his head.

"What is it, JARVIS?"

****Sir, Kagome Higurashi is here to see you.****

Upon hearing her name, flashes of their night together started racing through his mind. Oh, he could never forget Kagome, that was the best night of his life. He felt things he had never felt before, not even with Pepper.

"Show her in JARVIS, then ask her to wait while I get cleaned up."

****Yes, sir.****

JARVIS opened the gate and the driver drove up to the front doors.

"Would you like me to wait for you, Miss Higurashi?"

"No, thank you, Jim, I'll call a cab when I need to leave."

Kagome gave Jim a $200.00 tip when he opened the door for her. She made her way to the door and was about to knock when the door opened. She stepped inside and the door closed.

****Good afternoon, Miss Higurashi.****

Kagome smiled, "Good afternoon, JARVIS, how are you?"

****I'm doing well, ma'am, how are you?****

"Oh, just fine."

****That's good to hear, please come into the living room. Mr. Stark asked me to tell you that he'll be along shortly. He needed to get cleaned up. In the meantime may I offer you something to drink, tea perhaps?****

"Jasmine tea if you have it please, if not a glass of water would be fine."

A few moments later a hole in the coffee table opened up and a hot cup of Jasmine tea was placed on the table.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

****My pleasure, ma'am.****

Kagome calmly sat there drinking her tea waiting for Tony. She looked around his house and admitted to herself that it was a lovely home. When she finished her tea, she stood up and walked over to the window to look out over the ocean. It was a beautiful view and very soothing.

Kagome was staring out the window when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see Tony wearing a Black Sabbath short sleeve round neck T-shirt. Black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He got to the bottom of the stairs and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Why, hello there, Kagome, what a nice surprise."

Tony had a sudden urge to give her a hug and a kiss, which he thought was odd. Considering he wasn't one for physical contact. He mentally shrugged and went with it.

Crossing the room, Tony went up to Kagome and gave her a hug and a peck on the lips.

"To what do I owe this little visit, business or pleasure? Please tell me it's the latter," Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome smiled at him, "I wish it was the latter, Tony, but unfortunately it's neither."

Kagome pulled out of his arms and walked away from him. Tony watched her as she walked across the room and noticed that her body posture had changed. She was stiff and tense, she had crossed her arms like she was hugging herself. Tony started to get concerned.

"Kagome, what's the matter? Whatever's bothering you I'm sure we can solve it together."

'Whoa, where did that come from?' Tony thought.

"I hope you mean that, Tony, because I have something to tell you that is going to change your life forever."

Tony gulped, his mind flashed to the unused condom that was on his nightstand, "What is it?" He asked apprehensively.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Tony stood there for a second then swayed on his feet. He reached out and put his hand on the couch then sat down. Rubbing his chin he looked at Kagome, who was staring at him.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"I'm positive, I hadn't been with anyone but you in six years or anyone after and if you do the math it fits. Look I know you have your doubts, so if you want we can do a paternity test right now. All we need to do is draw some blood from me and a swab of your mouth then the paternity test can be done."

"JARVIS, is that true?"

****Yes, sir, the accuracy of a prenatal paternity test is 99.9% Miss Higurashi must be at least eight weeks pregnant.****

"How many weeks are you?"

"Eight weeks as of yesterday."

"Oh, Okay."

"Should we go to the hospital," Kagome asked.

"No, JARVIS has my DNA on file and I can do the blood draw. Besides JARVIS can have the results faster."

"Okay, let do this," Kagome tells him.

With those words, everything that Tony would need to draw blood was put on the coffee table by JARVIS. Kagome walked to the kitchen and sat down on the stool. Tony grabbed everything and followed her. He washed his hands in the sink, dried them then put the gloves on. He then prepares the syringe, then ties the tourniquet on Kagome's upper arm. Tony finds a vein cleans it with an alcohol pad and inserts the needle, Kagome didn't even flinch. He takes one vial of blood, shakes it then puts it aside. Tony then pulls the needle out. He puts pressure then a band-aid. He puts the vial of blood in the slot on the table and sends it to JARVIS.

****I shall have the results in an hour.****

Tony sighs and looks at Kagome. She pats his hand and gives him a sympathetic look.

"Have you eaten yet," Kagome asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Let me make you something to eat while we wait."

"You don't have to, Kagome."

"I want to."

Kagome gets off the stool and goes into the kitchen. She rummages through his refrigerator and freezer and pulls out two steaks and veggies to make a salad and soup. Kagome looks through his spices and nods. He had everything she needed to season the steaks.

Kagome first gets started on simple tomato soup for Tony. She figures a hot soup would comfort him right now. While that was simmering, she seasoned the steaks and put them on his grill. Tony watched from his chair fascinated. As the steaks cooked, Kagome looked to see if there was any Chamomile tea. When she found it she boiled a kettle of water. When the water was ready she made the tea and set it in front of Tony.

"Drink this, it'll settle your nerves."

"Thank you."

Kagome smiled at him and went back to work. She turned the steaks and asked Tony how he liked his steak. He told her medium well so Kagome made sure it was cooked exactly how he liked it.

After she turned the steaks, she got started on the salad. She chopped all the veggies add it to a salad bowl, sprinkled it with a little Italian dressing and tossed it. By that time the steaks and the soup were ready. Kagome set the kitchen table set placed the salad and the steaks along with the grilled onions bell peppers and mushroom in the middle then ladled out two bowls of soup. She also gets a pitcher of water for herself but doesn't know what to get Tony.

"Okay, Tony everything is ready. I wasn't sure what to get you to drink."

"Right now I don't think I could handle anything stronger than water."

Kagome pours him a glass of water. She's about to sit down but Tony pulls the chair out for her. He may be in a daze but he still knew how to act properly with a lady, especially a woman that was the potential mother of his child.

Kagome smiled at him and sat down, "Thank you, Tony."

He smiled back, "My pleasure."

Tony then sat down, placed the napkin on his lap and started eating the soup. He hummed after his first spoonful.

"This is the best tomato soup I have ever had."

"Thank you, Tony."

When they finished their soup, Kagome served him some salad and his steak with the veggies she grilled. He ate the salad then took a bite of his steak.

"Oh my god, this is the best steak I've ever had.

"Thank you, Tony."

While they ate, the talked a little about their lives. Not much, there was still a little tension in the air. As soon as they finished their meal and Kagome put all the dishes in the dishwasher with Tony's help. JARVIS announced that the results were ready.

"What are the results, JARVIS?"

****Sir, there is a 99.9% chance that you are the father of Miss Higurashi's baby.****

Kagome watched as the color drained from Tony's face and he once again swayed on his feet. He suddenly rushed over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Downing it in one gulp he sat down and stared at nothing. A father, he was going to be a father. It was something he never wanted before, he always thought that he would be a terrible father just like his dad. But now the more he thought about it the more excited he became.

'I'm going to have a little mini-me.' he thought.

Slowly a smile starts to spread across his face.

"Tony, I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I thought you would like to know that you're going to be a father. If you want to be apart of the baby's life that's wonderful. If you don't I understand. I'm going to go and leave you with your thoughts."

Tony was still in his own little world when it finally clicked what Kagome said. Not want to be part of his kid's life? Was she nuts? He turned around and saw that she was already reaching for the door. Tony's eyes widened and he rushed towards her, right when Kagome walked out of the house, Tony caught her wrist.

"I want nothing more than to be part of this baby's life," Tony said with a smile.

Kagome sighed in relief, "So do I."

With that, Tony pulled Kagome back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony took Kagome by the hand and led her back into the house. They went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He took both of her hands in his.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Kagome, I'm still a little shocked about all this."

"So am I, Tony, remember I just found out yesterday."

"Right, right. So how do you want to handle this," Tony asked.

"Well, I was thinking of moving here, Sesshomaru has lots of houses all over the world and he just happens to have one in Beverly Hills."

Tony frowned at the idea of Kagome being so far away from him. Okay, it wasn't that far but it was far enough. Tony had decided that he wanted to be there for every part of the pregnancy and honestly, he wanted to be there for the birth of his child.

"Kagome, why don't you stay here, I have plenty of room."

"I don't think it would be proper."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, Kagome, we've slept together, and we're having a baby. I think proper has gone out the window."

"Why do you want us here?"

"Because I want to be a better father than my dad. And I want to start from the beginning. So I want to be there for every part of your pregnancy. Besides, that will give us a chance to get to know each other and become actual friends."

Kagome thought for a moment she really couldn't see anything wrong with moving in with Tony. He was right, they did need to get to know it each other. After all, they were virtually strangers.

"Alright, Tony, I'll move in with you."

"Great, you can have any room in the house and decorate it any way you want. All you need to do is tell JARVIS. Which reminds me, JARVIS."

****Yes, sir,****

"Give Kagome full access to the house except for my lab. Help her out with anything that she may need, okay?"

****Certainly, sir****

"Tony, you really don't have to do that."

"No, it's okay, I trust you."

The minute Tony said that he realized that yes he really did trust Kagome. He didn't know why but he felt it in his heart that she was a sincere and trustworthy person and that he could trust her completely. He hadn't felt like he could trust anyone in a long time. The people that he had trusted had let him down. Rhodey after stealing his suit and Pepper when she left him.

Huh, that was another thing, normally when he thought of Pepper, he'd get a pain in his chest, but just now it wasn't nearly as bad. Maybe he was finally healing.

"Shall we go pick out your room?"

"Sure."

As they walked upstairs Tony offered his arm to Kagome. She smiled and took it. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her up the stairs.

"Tony, it isn't necessary to treat me like I'm a piece of glass."

"Yeah but I don't want to take any chances."

They went upstairs and Kagome started looking in each room, she ended up picking the smallest guestroom he had, Tony peered in and shook his head.

"Nope, I can't let you have this one."

"Why not?"

"Because this is more of a broom closet than a room and you deserve the best, pick a bigger room. At least one that has a bathtub."

Kagome sighed, "Why don't you pick one for me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Tony said with a smirk.

He took her hand and led her down the hallway and opened the door across from his bedroom. Walking in he opened his arms

"Ta-da"

Kagome gasped, this room was twice the size of her bedroom in Tokyo, it had a king size bed, it's own little sitting area, one wall was all glass facing the ocean with a balcony and a huge TV mounted on the wall. Kagome walked into the bathroom and screamed, there was a huge jacuzzi bathtub, a seperate shower with several shower heads and a large window that faced over the cliff that would frost over with a touch.

Tony chuckled at her reaction.

Kagome came out of the bathroom and looked at Tony, "I can't take your room, Tony."

"This isn't my room, my room is across the hall. This is the second largest room in the house."

"Wow," Was all Kagome could say.

"Now how about we go baby shopping."

"Let's put that off, for now, Tony, what we need to do is find an obstetrician first so I can establish care."

"Right, right a doctor for the little one. JARVIS find the best OB/GYN in Malibu."

****Already done, sir, Dr. Troy Williams 32144 Agoura Rd Ste 207 Westlake Village, CA 91361. That is precisely 25 minutes away from here.****

Tony turned to Kagome, "Do you mind that a doctor is a man?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, JARVIS contact the doctor's legal department at Stark Industries to draw up non-disclosure agreements for this doctor and his staff, then contact his office and schedule an appointment after hours to see Kagome today. If he refuses, tell him I'll pay him $20,000 to see her today."

****Sir, the standard non-disclosure agreements?****

"No, I want there to be a hefty penalty if any information is leaked to the press."

****Yes, sir.****

15 minutes later, JARVIS informs Tony that the appointment was set for 7:00 that evening and that one of the attorney's was on his way over to deliver the non-disclosure agreements.

"Good, thank you, JARVIS"

****You're welcome, sir.****

"Well, in the meantime, I'll call and have your things delivered from your hotel room or would you rather go pick it up yourself?"

"I'll just go myself."

"Okay, Happy and I will go with you."

"It's not necessary, Tony."

"Nonsense, I want to go."

"Okay, let's get going then."

Tony goes to his room and grabs a jacket then they head out the door where Happy is already waiting for them. He opens the door for Tony and Kagome and they get in.

"Where to, Boss?"

"The Beverly Wilshire Hotel."

An hour and a half later they get to the hotel, Tony and Happy go upstairs to help Kagome grab all her things. While she's there, she makes a quick call to Shippou.

"Shippou?"

"Hello, mother, how did everything go?"

"It went very well, listen I'm going to be moving in with Tony and I need you to send all my clothes and stuff."

"Already sent."

"What, why?"

Lord Fluffy Pants thought everything would work out fine and he wanted to make sure that you had everything you needed, so the minute you left he had your thing packed up and shipped this morning. It should arrive at Stark's house the day after tomorrow."

"But how did he know everything was going to work out?"

"How does he know anything? He just does, personally, I think he has spies everywhere."

"Maybe, okay then I'll be waiting for my stuff."

"Who was that," Tony asked.

"That was Shippou, my best friend, I asked him to ship my stuff but Sesshomaru already had it shipped. He was sure that I would want to stay here."

"Oh, well, that was nice of him, At least that's one less thing you have to worry about. Did you get everything, while you were on the phone I already checked you out and paid the bill."

"Tony-"

"Don't even say it, I wanted to."

Kagome sighed, she had a feeling she would be doing that a lot when it came to Tony.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay let's go."

Tony and Kagome leave the room and Happy grabs the luggage they take the elevator downstairs then head outside. Tony opens the door for Kagome and they wait for Happy to put the luggage in the trunk. After that, they head back to Tony's house.

By the time they go home, it was 4:00 Happy took the luggage upstairs to Kagome's room and she started to unpack. Meanwhile, he went downstairs and found Tony sitting at the bar drinking a bourbon.

"You okay there, Boss?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous about this whole pregnancy thing. I don't want to screw this kid up like my dad did to me."

"Boss you have seven months to get used to the idea that you're going to be a dad, and you're not going to screw this up. You're not Howard Stark, you never were and you never will be. You're going to be a great dad."

"You really think so Hap?"

"Yeah, I do."

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm going to be a dad," He said then finished his drink, "And do you know what I'm going to do first?"

"What?"

"Get rid of all this booze. Howard drank all the time when I was a kid, hell I never saw him without a drink in his hand. I am not going to be like that. So, help me get rid of all this, will you?"

"Sure thing, Boss."

After Kagome put her things away, she laid down and took a nap. While she was doing that, Tony was pouring out every bottle of alcohol he had down the drain and throwing away the bottles. Happy was taking out the bottles from the car and doing the same thing. At 6:00 Tony goes upstairs to wake up Kagome.

He knocks on her door, "Kagome, it's 6:00 time to get ready to go."

"Okay, Tony, thanks."

Kagome got up, went to the bathroom to freshen up then went downstairs where Tony and Happy were waiting. Tony offered his arm and they headed out.

It took them exactly an hour to get there though normally it only would have taken them 25 minutes the traffic was heavy that day. When they get there Happy parks in the back, gets out of the car and knocks on the back door. One of the nurses opens the door. Happy then goes back and opens the door for Tony and Kagome.

"Good evening Mr. Stark, Miss Higurashi everything is ready. We just need you to fill out some forms."

They go inside and are escorted to the front of the office where Kagome is given the forms to fill out. They ask for hers and Tony's medical and family history. Once Kagome is finished, she hands the forms back to the receptionist and she types everything in. When she's finished they call Kagome back, Kagome gets up but Tony just sits there.

Kagome reaches out for Tony's hand, "Come on, Tony, I want you to be with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but if he wants to do an internal exam you'll have to leave."

Tony grins. "Why, I've seen it."

Kagome slaps his arm.

Tony laughs, "Okay, okay."

They're led into a room and sit down. Almost immediately Tony starts to fidget, "I hate doctors."

Kagome takes his hand, "It's not for you, it's for me and the baby. Calm down."

Kagome pushes a little of her spiritual powers into him to calm his nerves. Tony takes a deep breath and relaxes.

A few moments later Dr. Williams walks into the room, "Good evening Mr. Stark, Miss Higurashi. So, I see here that your 8 weeks along and want to establish care with us."

Kagome nods, "Yes, I'm 8 weeks as of yesterday."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive the baby was conceived July 28th. I haven't been with anyone before or after."

"Alright, then, the nurse is going to come in, take your vitals then we'll go from there."

"Oh, Doctor, I saw an OB in Japan yesterday and had my exam done there I have the records if you need them."

"Great that will save time, though I would like to do an internal exam, blood work, and PAP smear here so we can get the results faster. I'll be right back once the nurse has finished."

Dr. Williams left the room and the nurse came in to get Kagome's vitals, temperature, and her weight. Once she was finished the doctor came back in. He checked over everything and nodded.

"Okay, everything looks good, now if you'll just hop up here on the exam table I'll check your heart and lungs."

Kagome did as she was told and the doctor checked her heart, lungs, and reflexes. then he probed her abdomen. After that, he gave her a gown so that she could change and he could perform the internal exam. At that point, Tony got up and left the room. Half an hour later, the nurse called Tony so he could come back into the room.

"Okay, everything looks good, we'll have your results for the blood work and PAP smear the day after tomorrow and in four weeks I'd like you to come back so we can do an ultrasound to confirm your due date. After that when your 18 weeks we'll do another one. That sound alright? Also here are some prenatal vitamins be sure to take them with food," Dr. Williams asked.

"That sounds perfect," Kagome told him.

"Alright, we'll see you in four weeks at the same time. If anything should come either on your end call us," Dr. Williams shook Kagome's hand and Tony just waved.

They went up front and were told that they'll get a bill in the mail. They made their appointment for the ultrasound and then left through the back door. Getting into the car Kagome looked at Tony.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No it wasn't, I still don't like doctors though even if he was nice."

Kagome shook her head.

"Well, now that that's over, how about I take you out to dinner?"

"That would be lovely, Tony."

"Where would you like to go?"

"It's your town you tell me."

Tony thought for a moment, then he smiled, "I know the perfect place."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had Happy take him and Kagome to Gravina Malibu. It was a top Italian fine dining that had locations in London, Los Angeles, and Las Vegas. But it was a warm and family-style, great for special occasions. And Tony deemed this to be a special location.

Happy parked the car and opened the door for Tony who proceeded to help Kagome out of the car. As they made their way into the restaurant, Kagome stopped Tony.

"Don't we need a reservation?"

"Nah, never needed one before."

The walked into the restaurant and went up to the hostess who was looking down at her reservations book.

"Your best table for two, please," Tony said.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"No, we don't"

"I'm sorry there's a wait if you don't have a reservation Mr…"

When the young lady looked up she gasped, Tony lowered his sunglasses and smiled.

"Mr. Stark I didn't realize it was you, sir. Of course, there's a table available for you, right this way."

They were seated in a corner of the restaurant away from prying eyes. The waiter showed a minute later with the wine list. Tony ordered a glass of 2011 Masseto Toscana IGT from Tuscany, Italy. Normally he would have ordered the entire bottle but he was determined to cut back on his drinking until he was able to give it up completely. Kagome ordered a lemonade.

The waiter gave them their menus and left. As they looked over the menu Tony would every now and then glance up at Kagome. She had her brow furrowed as she looked at the menu and was biting her lip. He thought she was the loveliest woman he had ever seen.

"So, have you picked out what you want," Tony asked.

"I think I'll have the Guazzetto Di Vongole (steamed manila clams in a white wine broth) to start. And then the Branzino Al Forno (oven baked whole mediterranean sea bass, sautéed spinach) I'm in the mood for seafood. What are you going to have?"

"I'm going to have the Polipo E Patate (grilled octopus, fingerling potatoes) and the Scaloppine Al Limone E Capperi (veal scaloppini in lemon-caper sauce, sautéed spinach)"

At that moment the waiter came over and took their order then promptly left. In the meantime, Kagome and Tony got to know each other. Kagome admitted to him that she wasn't all that familiar with his Iron Man persona and what had led him to become Iron Man in the first place. Tony went on to explain what happened to him in Afghanistan and how he escaped. He told Kagome that the 10 rings had a lot of his weapons and that was the reason he shut down his weapons division of Stark Industries. He also explained that he wanted to be a protector. Then he explained how everything was a set up by Obadiah Stane to take over his company.

Kagome was impressed, she found it ironic that both parents of this child were protectors in their own way.

"So how do you know Sesshomaru," Tony asked.

"He's a friend of the family I've known him since I was fifteen years old. I actually met his half brother first then eventually got to know him."

"I didn't know he had a brother."

"Yeah, he did but he passed away a while ago so Sesshomaru doesn't like to talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Were you close to his brother?"

"Thank you, and yes we were close, he was my best friend."

"When did you become Sesshomaru's heiress?"

"When I turned 20. He figured he wasn't going to have any children so he made me his heiress."

They talked a little more until the food arrived, they talked about how Kagome grew up on a shrine and that her father past away when she was five years old, but that she always had her mother, brother, and grandfather. Tony envied that she had such a good childhood.

"What about you, Tony?"

Tony leaned back in his chair then took a sip of his wine. "My childhood wasn't the best. He tells her that his dad was an alcoholic that emotionally and mentally abused him. That he was a man that never had time for him because he was always involved in some other project. Namely searching for Steve Rogers.

Kagome looks at Tony thoughtfully, "And you think you'll end up making the same mistakes as your father."

"Honestly, yes, I'm terrified that I'm going to screw up this kid the way my dad screwed me up."

Kagome reached out and took Tony's hand, "You won't mess up this child, Tony."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can tell, you're a good kind person, with a generous heart. And you already took a step in the right direction. You got rid of all the alcohol. And you're the type of man that learns from the mistakes of others."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, I'm a great judge of character, and I see the good in you. Besides, I'll be there to make sure you don't screw everything up."

Tony squeezed Kagome's hand, "Thank you, Kagome."

"You're welcome, Tony."

At that moment their food arrived and they ate their meal in relative silence. Just enjoying each other's company.

After that, they went back to the mansion. Tony went to his lab very quickly got an update on the construction of his new Stark Tower in New York City.

****The construction is right on schedule, sir.****

"Good, if there are any hold ups let me know."

****Yes, sir.****

After that, he goes back upstairs and asks Kagome if she wants to watch a movie with him.

"I'd love to, Tony."

"Great, I'll make some popcorn. Pick whatever movie you want to watch."

Kagome settled on watching Robin Hood with Russell Crowe. Tony comes back out into the living room and sets the popcorn down on the coffee table and two bottles of water.

"I didn't know what you would want to drink."

"Water is fine, Tony, thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat down on the sofa and Tony played the movie. Kagome put the popcorn on her lap so they could share it. Halfway through the movie, Tony felt Kagome slump against him. He looked down and found that the little Asian woman had fallen asleep against him. Tony smiled. He turned off the TV and maneuvered Kagome onto the sofa so he could pick her up.

He carried her up the stairs bridal style and took her to her room. Laying her down as gently as he could, Tony took off her shoes and covered her up. He stared down at her for a moment then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you so much," Tony whispered.

He stood up a quietly left her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Four weeks went by rather quickly. In that time period, Kagome and Tony had developed a routine. Every morning Kagome would rush to the bathroom and get sick then clean up and go downstairs to make Tony breakfast. Kagome got over her aversion to eggs, so she was able to make Tony bacon and eggs in the morning. What she couldn't stand now was the smell of seafood and ham. Tony would then clean up the kitchen and either head for his lab, or go to Stark Industries. While Kagome would work for Sesshomaru from her office that Tony set up for her next to her room.

It was now close to the end of Kagome's first trimester and they were going back to determine when the due date for the baby. By this time Kagome had a little baby bump that completely fascinated Tony. He would measure it daily to see if there was any growth. And he loved to touch it, with Kagome's permission, of course.

Finally, the day of the appointment arrived. Tony drove Kagome himself to Dr. Williams' office and parked in the back like last time. He knocked on the back door and the nurse opened the door.

"Good evening Mr. Stark, Miss Higurashi."

"Good evening."

"We're all set for you, come on in and I'll take you to the room."

Tony stepped aside and let Kagome go first. They were led into a room where the ultrasound machine was. Kagome goes and lies down on the examining table. The nurse asks her to lower her pants exposing her baby bump then tucks a towel into her pants. She covers Kagome with a sheet since the room is a little cold.

Dr. Williams comes into the room and greets them, "Hello, Kagome, Tony how are you?"

"We're good, thank you," Kagome answers.

"Ready for your first ultrasound?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Okay then let's get started."

Dr. Williams took the gel out of the warmer and poured some on Kagome's belly he then placed the transducer on her belly and applied a little pressure almost immediately they could see the fetus. The doctor measures the fetus and determined that it was 3 inches long, he took more measurements He confirmed the presence of a heartbeat and measured the heart rate. The heart rate of the baby is much quicker than adults he then listened to the heartbeat. He turned up the volume so Kagome and Tony could hear the heartbeat.

When Doctor Williams looked away from the screen, he noticed that Tony was standing a little off to the side and couldn't see a whole lot. Doctor Williams smiles and motioned Tony over. He turned the screen slightly so they could both see.

"It's okay, Tony, you don't have to stand so far away," Dr. Williams told him.

Tony moved closer to get a better look on the monitor. Dr. Williams started to point out things to Tony and Kagome.

"See at this point the nerves and muscles begin to work together. Your baby can make a fist. The eyelids close to protect the developing eyes. They will not open again until the 28th week."

Tony could clearly make out the ear, the fingers, and toes, the eyelids and nose, and see the beating of the heart. His eyes started to water at the sight.

'That's my baby,' He thought.

It hadn't been real to him until that moment, sure he watched Kagome get a baby bump but now he could see exactly what was inside that bump. He was overwhelmed with so much joy.

After showing Tony and Kagome the fetus, Dr. Williams started to Assess the location of the pregnancy. To makes sure the pregnancy was developing normally in the uterus, within the endometrium. He looked at the gestation sac the size and appearance of this sac will be assessed. He let them know that they were only having one baby, then he checked Kagome's uterus and ovaries for any fibroid or ovarian cysts. When he was finished he wiped off Kagome's belly and told her she could raise her pants again.

"Everything is perfectly normal by the size of the fetus your due date will be around April 21st. Now if you have any problems be sure to contact us. Any cramping or bleeding can be serious you must call right away. Here is a refill on your prenatal vitamins and we'll see you back between 18 and 20 weeks for your next ultrasound. At that time we can determine the sex of the baby if you want to know."

Tony looked at Kagome, she smiled at him. "Yes, we'd like to know then, Doctor."

"Okay then, let's set up that appointment."

Tony and Kagome go to the receptionist and make the appointment for December 9th. After that Kagome and Tony left through the back door. Tony opened the door for Kagome and she got in. He went around to his side and got into the car.

"I have a surprise for you," Tony said.

"Tony, you don't have to get me things."

"This is a practical gift. I noticed that your clothes seem a little snug so I thought that maybe you'd like to go shopping for maternity clothes."

"Thank you, Tony, that's very considerate of you."

"Well, I'm a considerate guy, at least with you. I made an appointment so that you could shop after hours."

"Thank you, Tony."

Tony smiled down at her, "You're welcome, Kagome."

Tony drove them to Mom's the Word. A shop that was located on 7952 W. 3rd Street in Los Angeles. It was a high-class shop that specialized in clothes that were soft, comfy, cute, quality and versatility that are the key to great maternity clothes.

When they arrived the clerks were ready to help Kagome with her shopping.

Mr. Stark, Miss Higurashi, it's nice to meet you both."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well. Now I want you to help Miss Higurashi get all her maternity clothes, of course, price is no object."

"Yes, sir."

The clerks followed Kagome around the store pointing out the latest fashions for expectant mothers. She ended up by a lot of dresses, nursing tops, jumpsuits, long sleeve soft tops, a few sweaters, soft pants, cargo joggers, and cashmere cardigans. It took Kagome nearly two hours to finish shopping and trying on everything. The whole time Tony had a big smile on his face enjoying watching Kagome shop and suggesting things to her.

When they were finished, Tony paid for everything and the clerks put everything in the car. Tony opened the door for Kagome and they drove off.

"So what do you want for dinner," Tony asked when they pulled up to a red light.

"Chicken Teriyaki, pickles, mozzarella cheese, and, a banana split," Kagome said.

Tony looked at her and laughed, "Okay then, Chicken Teriyaki and everything else you want coming up."

"It's not me, Tony, it's the baby."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

They ended up going back to the mansion where Tony had JARVIS order everything that Kagome wanted. He sat in the kitchen and watched her stuff her face with Chicken Teriyaki and eating pickles, once she finished she got the cheese grater and grated the cheese over her banana split and took a big bite. Then she cut up some pickles and added it to the banana split. Tony wrinkled his nose as he watched her.

"Are you always going to eat like that?"

"Probably not, I'm sure I'll eat regular food too, why do you ask?"

"Because if I want to take you out I want to take you to someplace normal."

"And why would you want to take me out, Tony?"

"Because I'd like to take you out on a date and continue to get to know you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the mother of my child, I think we should be friends don't you? And honestly, if we could be more it wouldn't be unwelcomed."

"What are you saying, Tony?"

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I want to see if this will lead to something, not because you're pregnant but because I like you."

Kagome smiled and kissed Tony's cheek, "I like you too and I would love to see if this will lead anywhere. But if it doesn't we have to remain, friends, okay?"

"Okay." 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't know if this is clear to everyone, but this is taking place right after Iron Man 2. I just thought I'd clear that up for anyone who may be confused.**

In the weeks that followed, Tony and Kagome went from friends to dating, but it was a slow process. They really wanted to get to know each other first before rushing into anything. It was important that no matter what they remain, friends, for the baby's sake.

So they went out on dates and talked. Tony felt more comfortable with Kagome than with anyone else in the world. And soon he considered her a close friend. Kagome too considered Tony a close friend and was seriously considering telling him everything about her life.

It was Thanksgiving when Kagome reached her 16-week mark and Tony decided the week before that he wanted to have an old fashioned Thanksgiving dinner. He asked Kagome and she agreed, but she said that she wanted to do the cooking.

"Kagome it's going to be a lot of food, let me just hire a catering company instead. I don't want you to strain yourself."

Kagome eventually agreed, after realizing that she would have to get up early to make the turkey and she was in no condition to do that. As it was, Kagome was sleeping more than usual, but that was to be expected at this point in the pregnancy. She learned that she now had to sleep on her left side in order to sleep comfortably and with a pillow between her legs.

So, Tony made all the arrangements. He ordered a fairly large turkey with all the trimmings and was going to invite Happy and Rhodey over. It had been a long time since Tony had seen Rhodey, but he wanted him to know that he was going to be a father and wanted Rhodey to meet Kagome.

Tony called Rhodey and asked him if he had any plans for Thanksgiving.

"No, I don't, I was going to order some Chinese food and watch the game."

"Well, you do now, buddy. You're having Thanksgiving dinner with Happy and me. There's also someone I want you to meet, and I have something to tell you."

"You have a new girlfriend, Tony?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"We're dating, it's not official yet."

Rhodey thought for a moment, "Yeah, sure, I'd love to join you for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Okay, then I'll see you on Thursday."

When Thursday rolled around Tony was up bright and early. JARVIS had informed him that the catering staff had arrived. Tony went downstairs to let them in then showed them to the kitchen. He then went down to his lab and worked on his suit for a while, then a thought occurred to him.

"JARVIS, does Pepper still have a full security clearance?"

**Yes, sir.**

"Revoke all access that Pepper has and change all the passwords. And give Kagome complete security clearance, including the lab. Give Kagome her own password."

**Yes, sir.**

Tony realized at that moment that he had been holding out some hope that Pepper would come back. That's why he never revoked her clearance. But now things were different, he had put his past behind him, including Pepper. Tony had finally gotten over Pepper Potts.

It was around eight when Kagome woke up. She sat up and sighed, finally she was over her morning sickness and was beginning to wake up feeling good again. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She went downstairs and noticed that the catering crew was already hard at work cooking their Thanksgiving dinner. Kagome's stomach growled at smelling all the delicious food.

She rubs her baby bump, "Okay, baby, let's get you something to eat."

Walking into the kitchen, Kagome does her best to stay out of the catering crews way. One of the crew notices her and asks her if she needs something.

"I just wanted to get something to eat."

"We have some freshly made croissants and jam if you would like, Mrs. Stark."

"Thank you, and I'm not married to Tony,"

The caterer assumed then that Kagome was Tony's girlfriend and smiled at her, she handed Kagome a basket of freshly made croissants and jam and a bowl of cut fruit. Kagome thanked the young lady and went to sit at the bar to have her breakfast. At that moment Tony comes upstairs, he sees Kagome happily eating a croissant and smiles. Walking up to her, Tony kisses her cheek and steals a croissant.

"Good morning, Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"Good morning, Tony, I feel good. No morning sickness."

"That's good, I'm glad you're getting over that. Oh, I wanted to let you know that I changed your clearance. You now have complete access to absolutely everything, including my lab."

"Tony, you already gave me clearance."

"Yes, but now you have it to Stark Industries and to my lab."

"I don't want clearance to your company, Tony."

"No, no, it just means you can come and go as you please same with the lab. JARVIS is going to set up a password for you," Tony takes her hand, "It means a lot to me if you would accept."

Kagome looks into Tony's big brown eyes and melts, "Okay, I accept."

Tony kissed her lips, "Thank you, mmm, strawberry jam," He said then kissed her again.

After that, Tony goes upstairs to shower and change. Happy and Rhodey would be arriving in a little while, they were going to be watching football with Tony until dinner. It was around noon when the doorbell rang, Kagome had just put out some hors d'oeuvres for Tony and his friends on the coffee table when the doorbell rang.

Tony comes down the stairs, "I'll get it."

He walks over to the door and answers it, "Happy Thanksgiving, guys!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Tony." Rhodey and Happy say.

"Come on in, JARVIS has the game on and Kagome put out some hors d'oeuvres for us."

"Great," Happy said as he came into the house.

"So, where is the little woman," Rhodey asked.

"She went upstairs, she should be down in a minute."

Tony led Rhodey into the house and into the living room. They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the Lions/Packers game. As the game got underway, Kagome came downstairs. Tony turned around and smiled at her, he tapped Rhodey on the shoulder. Rhodey stood up and turned around smiling. His smile faltered a little bit when he noticed that Kagome was pregnant. He looks at Tony who has a big grin on his face. Tony walks up to Kagome and puts a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards Rhodey.

"Kagome this is my best friend James Rhodes, Rhodey this is Kagome."

Kagome smiled at Rhodey, "Hello, James, it's nice to meet you."

Rhodey stood there stunned for a second until Tony elbowed him. "Uh, hello, Kagome, it's nice to meet you too. Please call me Rhodey," He said

Kagome and Rhodey shake hands and greets Happy, who waves at her then went back to watching the game.

"Okay, then, how about some drinks, Kagome what would you like?"

"Some milk would be good."

"Coming up, Hap, what do you want?"

"Beer's good."

"Okay then milk and beer, Rhodey?"

"Oh, I'll help you."

Tony gives him an odd look, "Okay."

Tony and Rhodey walked into the kitchen to get Kagome her milk. Rhodey grabbed Tony by the arm to stop him.

"You didn't tell me she was pregnant."

"Tony smirked, "Surprise!"

"Is it yours?"

"Of course its mine, we did a prenatal paternity test and everything."

"How are you not freaking out?"

Tony laughed, "Buddy, I did my freak out weeks ago, now I'm actually looking forward to being a dad. I tell you, Rhodey, this whole baby thing has changed me, I even gave up drinking. I am not going to be like Howard in any way."

"Good for you, Tony and if you're happy then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Buddy. Now, let's go watch the game."

They went back out to the living room where Happy was in the middle of explaining football to Kagome. Tony smiled and handed Kagome her milk.

"Kagome, smiled up at Tony, "Thank you, Tony."

"You're welcome, Kagome."

He sat down next to Kagome and started watching the game. Every now and then he would hand Kagome some food which she would happily accept. Rhodey would watch them interact and thought it was strange but cute at the same time.

After the game, they watched the Cowboys/Dolphins game. Now that Kagome understood the game, she was more into this game. By the time the game was over, dinner was ready. The caterers set the table and brought everything to the dining room for them. When they were finished and the kitchen cleaned Tony gave each of them a 100.00 tip.

After they left Tony, Kagome, Happy and Rhodey sat down to a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner. The food was excellent, and the conversation was lively. Rhodey got to learn more about Kagome and he decided that he really liked her. She was completely different than Pepper. She was sweet and kind and had a warm and sincere personality. She fussed over them, making sure that they had enough to eat and drink. She had a motherly quality to her but an inner strength as well. Rhodey watched Tony and Kagome interact with each other. He noticed that they would unconsciously touch every now and then and that Tony was very accommodating to Kagome's needs. If she reached for something he would hand it to her. Whenever Tony's drink ran low, Kagome would fill it for him. Rhodey thought it was cute.

'I wouldn't be surprised if they're together by New Year's,' Rhodey thought.

As the meal wound down and they had all gorged themselves on as much food as possible could, Kagome started to clean up. Without even thinking or being asked Tony started helping Kagome take all the leftovers into the kitchen. Rhodey and Happy watched them, they looked at each other and smirked, since when did Tony become so domestic?

In the kitchen, Kagome made plates for Rhodey and Happy to take home and put them in Tupperware then put them away in the refrigerator. When Kagome and Tony had put everything away, and put the dishes in the dishwasher, they went into the living room to join Happy and Rhodey. They decided to watch a few movies before calling it a night.

Halfway through the second movie, Tony felt Kagome slump against him. Tony looked at her and found that she was fast asleep, he smiled at how cute she looked asleep. Tony carefully stood up and picked Kagome up to take her to her room.

"I'll be right back, guys," Tony whispered.

He took Kagome upstairs to her room and laid her down. Taking off her shoes, he covered her up and kissed her forehead. Tony went back downstairs and noticed that Rhodey and Happy were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, you guys don't have to go."

"Let's call it a night, Tony, it's getting late," Rhodey tells his best friend.

"Alright, but let me get you guys the plates that Kagome made for you."

Tony goes into the kitchen to get the Tupperware. He comes back and hands one to each man, they both smile at him.

"Tell Kagome thank for us, Tony."

"Will do, have a good night guys."

"Same to you Tony."

Tony hugs both men, but before Rhodey leaves he turns to Tony, "I like her, Tony, she's good for you. And congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks, Buddy."

And with that, both men take their leave.


	10. Chapter 10

As 18 weeks approached Kagome started to feel a flutter in her belly, she panicked at first and was going to call the doctor but she had told Tony and he said it was normal.

"How do you know?"

"Are you kidding? I've been reading every baby book in existence since your ultrasound. Would you like to borrow them?"

"Yes! I don't know why it didn't occur to me sooner to read up on this."

"It's because you're not a genius like I am," Tony said with a smirk.

Kagome smacked Tony's arm, "Shut up and get me the books."

"Whatever you want, dear," Tony said with a laugh and downloaded the books onto a Stark Pad for Kagome.

After downloading the books for Kagome, Tony went downstairs to work on his suit. Kagome sat down on the sofa and started reading one of the books. After a while, she got up and stretched and decided to get started on dinner.

Finally, December 7th rolled around and it was time for Kagome's ultrasound. She and Tony went back to the doctor after it had closed like the last time and were let in the back.

"Good evening Mr. Stark, Ms. Higurashi how are you?

"We're good, thank you," Tony answered.

They walked into the clinic and the nurse showed Kagome and Tony into the exam room where she took Kagome's information and vitals.

"Okay, if you can get on the exam table, and lower your pants the doctor with bringing in shortly to perform your ultrasound."

Tony helped Kagome onto the exam table then helped her lower her pants. A few minutes later Dr. Williams comes in and greets the couple.

"Hello, Kagome, Tony, how are you this evening?"

"Good, Dr. Williams, anxious to see how the baby is doing and to find out the sex," Kagome tells him.

"Okay then, let's get started, let me just put a towel so we don't get any gel on your pants."

He tucked a towel into the waistband of Kagome's pants then gets the gel out of the warmer. Squirting some gel on the transducer, he then places it on Kagome's tummy. Immediately an image of Tony and Kagome's baby is shown on the screen. Dr. Williams is silent for a while as he types information into the computer and takes measurements.

"Alright, the baby is doing very well, everything is developing as it should and the baby is in the perfect position to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"And what is it," Tony asked as he holds Kagome's hand.

The doctor is quiet for a moment, "Congratulations you two it's a boy!"

"A son," Tony whispers. A tear rolls down his cheek as he looks at the screen.

Tony looks down at Kagome and gives her a peck on the lips, "Thank you for this gift," Tony whispers.

"I should be saying that to you, Tony."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, then you're welcome," Tony says with a smug look on his face.

Kagome rolls her eyes and smacks his arm.

Dr. Williams laughs, then he prints out two copies of the ultrasound for each of them. After that, Dr. Williams wipes off the gel, then tells them that he would like to see Kagome once a month for a checkup. Once Kagome has fixed her pants, they go out the receptionist and make their next appointment for January 7th. After that, Tony takes Kagome out to eat, she has a craving for Indian food.

The next morning Kagome comes downstairs and finds Tony talking to Jarvis about schematics for the building a suite for the baby. Since he and Kagome started going out officially Kagome moved into his room so he thought that maybe they could use her old room as the nursery. But then he thought better of it and decided that he was going to knock out the wall next to their room and the baby's nursery next to their room. when the kid got older he could have the one across the hall.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"I'm designing the baby's nursery suite."

"It's kind of big, don't you think?"

"Of course not, I want our child to have everything he could ever need. Plus where are all his toys going to go?"

"Aren't you going a little overboard?"

Tony looked at Kagome and tilted his head, "I don't think so, do you?"

Kagome took a good look at Tony and realized how happy it made him do this for his child and smiled. "No, Tony, you're not."

Tony nodded and got back to work, he took a drink of his coffee then looked up at Kagome. She was looking at the hologram trying to figure out what exactly she was looking at. He smiled at her and started to explain exactly what he had in mind for the nursery. How he wanted it decorated and what he wanted to buy.

"Okay wait, you can build the nursery how you want it but the furniture and to color, we will pick out together and no the color will not be red and gold," Kagome tells him.

Tony huffs, "Fine, that reminds me I was wondering if you wanted to decorate the house for Christmas? We can buy a big ass tree and everything. I also wanted to invite your mom and brother over for the holidays."

"That would be wonderful, Tony, thank you."

Tony walks up to Kagome and wraps his arms around her, he kisses her sweetly on the lips, "You're welcome, honey."

"How about after breakfast you and I go look for a Christmas tree," Kagome suggests.

"Or, I could order it online, and hire someone to decorate the house."

Kagome thought for a moment, "I tell you what, how about we compromise. You and I go pick out the tree and decorate it ourselves, but you hire someone to decorate the house."

"That sound like a plan, but I order the ornaments online."

"That we can do," Kagome says with a smile.

While Kagome made breakfast, Tony went ahead and ordered the ornaments for the tree online and booked for a decorator to come and decorate the house for Christmas. After breakfast, The both went upstairs to shower and change then Tony called Happy to get the car ready. They met Happy out front.

"Where to, Boss."

"To a Christmas tree lot, Happy, Kagome and I are picking out a tree."

Happy looked at Tony through the rearview mirror and smiled. He had never seen his boss so happy and so domestic before. Not even with Pepper. Normally he had everything done for him, this was a change that Happy really liked.

Happy found a Christmas tree lot not too far away that had a variety of tree to select from. He, Tony and Kagome got out of the car and went inside. The owner of the lot eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Tony. He comes up to Tony and offers his hand.

"Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure to have you in my humble establishment."

"Yeah, hi. My girlfriend and I are looking for the tallest, fullest tree you have on your lot."

"Of course, sir, right this way."

Tony took Kagome by the hand and them along with Happy followed the man into the lot. He showed them all the 10-12 foot tall trees he had. Kagome and Tony walked around until they came across the perfect tree. It was a 12 foot tall Fraser Fir tree. Tony asked JARVIS if the tree would fit in the house.

****There is more than adequate room for the tree to fit inside the house, sir****

"Good," He then turned to the owner and paid for the tree, "Have this delivered to this address."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Stark."

By the time Kagome and Tony got home, the ornaments had already been delivered. Kagome decided that while they waited for the tree she would send an email to her mother inviting them over to spend Christmas with her and Tony. She was also going to tell her mother that they were having a boy. Kagome goes into the library and sends the email. She wasn't expecting a response from her mother right away considering that it was late in Japan.

The tree wasn't scheduled to be delivered until around 2:00 show Tony took the liberty of ordering Chinese food for lunch. He asked Happy if he wanted to join Kagome and him for lunch which Happy accepted. Kagome came downstairs went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"What's all this?"

Tony smirked, "I took the liberty of taking care of lunch today. I ordered all your favorite dishes and even order hot sauce and hot fudge for you, Honey."

Kagome squealed and hugged Tony, "Thank you so much, Tony, this was just what I was craving. How did you know?"

Tony shrugged, "Lucky guess."

They all sat down and began eating, Kagome poured the hot fudge over her noodles and began to happily eat them, while Tony and Happy looked at each other disgusted.

When they finished lunch Kagome went upstairs to take a nap and Tony went to work on one of his suits. Tony was now on a schedule, One week he would work at home on his suits then the next he would go work at the office. It had been that way ever since Pepper left and it was working out just fine for him. This week was work on his suit week.

****Sir, the delivery men are here with the Christmas tree you ordered.****

Tony looked at his watch, "Right on time, let them in, JARVIS, I'll be up in a minute. And inform Kagome that they're here."

****Yes, sir."**

A few minutes later Tony comes upstairs while Kagome makes her way downstairs.

"Nice timing, Honey."

"Thank, where should we put the tree?" Kagome asks.

"Wherever you want."

Kagome looks around, "How about by the window close to the piano."

Tony tilts his head, "Yeah, that would be perfect. Guys if you can set it right over here."

Tony shows them where to set up the tree. Once it's set up, Tony gives each man a $300.00 tip.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, would you mind if we take a picture with you?"

"Sure why not?"

The delivery men pose with Tony and take a few pictures with him.

Thanks again, Mr. Stark, and have a Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, guys."

After they leave Tony goes over to the boxes that were delivered and opens them up. He takes out the ornaments and takes them over to the tree. Kagome looks at the ornaments.

"These are really pretty, Tony, you have great taste."

"But of course."

Kagome huffs and slaps his shoulder, "Alright, enough joking around let's get started. Why don't you ask Happy if he wants to help."

"JARVIS."

****Right away, sir.****

A few minutes later, Happy comes in, "Hey that tree looks really nice there."

"It's going to look even better once it's decorated, so let's get to work."

It took them a few hours to get the whole thing decorated and Tony even had to use his Iron Man suit to get to the top branches of the tree. But once it was finished it looked spectacular.

Kagome smiled at Tony and Happy, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Kagome."

"You're welcome, Honey," Tony said as he kissed her head.


	11. Chapter 11

For the rest of December, Tony and Kagome went shopping for Christmas gifts for their friends and family. Tony didn't bother worrying about his business associates as his new personal assistant; Melissa would be handling all that.

What Tony was doing was arranging a small Christmas party for Kagome with all her friends and family there. He got in touch with Kagome's mother and asked her if she and her family could come out to Malibu for Christmas so he could officially meet them

"We would be happy to come out to Malibu to meet you, Mr. Stark. Kagome has told us so much about you."

"She has?"

"Yes, she calls twice a week to tell us how her pregnancy is going."

Tony felt a little bad, "Um, Mrs. Higurashi, I want to apologize about what happened between Kagome and me."

"Oh, that's alright, Mr. Stark, I will admit that it wasn't the way I expected Kagome to start a family, but in the end, things worked out. She told me you make her very happy."

"The feeling is mutual, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Please, Mr. Stark, call me Aiko."

"Then please call me Tony."

"Alright, Tony."

"Um, aside from inviting you and your family over for Christmas, I was wondering if you could help me with something for Kagome."

"Of course, Tony, what did you need help with?"

"Could you get in touch with Kagome's friends and invite them to a little Christmas party I want to throw for Kagome? I would do it myself, but I don't have their numbers, and my AI can't find them."

"Of course, Tony, that won't be a problem. I can call Sesshomaru and ask for his help."

"Thank you so much, Aiko, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Tony and congratulations on your little boy."

"You know?"

"Yes, Kagome couldn't contain her joy; she called me the other day."

"Oh, I was hoping to tell you at the Christmas party."

"I'm sorry about that, Tony."

"That's fine, but please don't tell anyone else, I'd like it if she and I revealed that to everyone at once."

"You have my word."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

With that, Tony said goodbye and hung up. He then calls the caterer and arranged everything for the party, and he made sure that Rhodey was going to be at the party.

"It is going to be another one of your wild parties?"

"No, mostly Kagome's friends and family, you and Happy. This party is one of my Christmas presents to her."

"You have changed, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah. I'm going to be a dad; I can't run around having wild parties and drinking. What kind of example would I be setting for my kid."

"You can't tell me that Kagome doesn't have a lot to do it."

"Oh, she does. We haven't been together very long, and we did get together weirdly, but she makes me happier than I've ever been in my life."

"I'm happy for you, Buddy."

"Thank you, Platypus."

While that was going on, Aiko got in touch with Sesshomaru to inform him of Tony's plans, "This Sesshomaru will handle all the arrangements necessary, Aiko, do not worry. We will all attend this party to Kagome."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You are very welcome."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and informed his secretary to get a hold of Shippou and have him come to his office. When they arrived, Sesshomaru explained what he wanted to be done.

"Sure, Sesshomaru, I can get in touch with Jinenji, Shiori, Hachi, and Totosai. I'm sure they won't have a problem traveling to California for this party."

"This Sesshomaru also expects you to get in touch with Kouga and the others as well. This Sesshomaru will handle Inuyasha personally."

Shippou nods, "Alright," With that, Shippou leaves. He needed to start making phone calls.

Sesshomaru calls his secretary again and tells her to get a hold of Inuyasha and have him come to his office. Inuyasha arrives a few minutes later, already in an irritated mood.

"Now, what do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"Do not use that tone with me, little brother. This Sesshomaru. Has sent for you to discuss an important matter. I received a phone call from Aiko this morning."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up, "Was it about Kagome?"

"Yes, it was. We have been invited to California, but Tony Stark to a Christmas party he is having for Kagome."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because This Sesshomaru wants to make it clear to you, Inuyasha, that you are to be on your best behavior. If you so much as distress Kagome in any way, I will end you."

"Why would I do that?"

"She is with a child."

"What?! She can't be, she's mine!"

"She can, and she is. And Kagome was never yours, Inuyasha, you chose the dead priestess over her long ago, and Kagome has moved on with her life. She is happy, and you will not disrupt it. If you cannot behave, you will remain here. Even though I know she would like to see you."

Inuyasha's ear's flattened, "Fine, and I will be on my best behavior."

"Good. That is all, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha huffed and walked out of Sesshomaru's office.

And so it went, as Shippou made arrangements for Kagome's friends and family to go to Malibu for Christmas while Tony made his arrangements for the party and took Kagome Christmas shopping. Kagome bought a great many gifts for her friends and family, but Tony told her that he would handle the shipping for her, and she agreed.

After that, they decided that they would start looking at buying baby clothes supplies and furniture for the nursery that Tony. The nursery was finished, but Kagome wasn't allowed to see it. They decided that they would go with baby blue for the color and picked out all the furniture together and that Tony would put it all together.

As it got closer to Christmas, Tony became more excited. He couldn't wait to give Kagome her Christmas present. He knew that she was missing her family and friends and hoped that this party would cheer her up. Tony bustled around the mansion, making sure everything was ready for the party on Christmas Eve. He talked to the caterers and made sure there would be enough food and drinks for everyone. Tony also went out and bought Kagome a beautiful dress for the occasion that wasn't too tight but still showed off her baby bump.

On December 22nd, Tony got confirmation from Kagome's mother that everyone had arrived in California. They were all doing some last-minute shopping but, for the most part, were ready for the party. While all that was happening, Tony locked himself in the nursery and started putting everything together for the baby. The room had already been painted, so all Tony had to do was set everything up.

So, on December 23rd, while Kagome was asleep, Tony snuck down to the living room and put all the presents that she was going to send to Japan under the tree. Also, the gifts that Tony had gotten for Kagome and her family.

When Kagome woke up on December 24th it was to an empty bed and JARVIS playing Christmas music, ****Good morning, Miss Kagome.****

"Good morning JARVIS, where's Tony?"

****Sir is on his way up with your breakfast.****

At that moment, the door opened, and Tony came in with a tray loaded down with Kagome's breakfast. He smiled at Kagome and walked in, "Merry Christmas, Honey."

"Tony, Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"It's Christmas Eve, same difference," Tony said as he sets the tray down on Kagome's lap.

Tony brought Kagome eggs, bacon, French Toast, tea and orange, juice. He smiled at her and sat down on the bed next to her; then he kissed her, "How are you feeling, Honey? How's our little boy?"

Kagome smiles at Tony and places a hand on her belly, "We're fine, Tony. The baby is happy to hear your voice," She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach so that Tony can feel his son kick.

Tony smiles, "That's my boy. Now, I want you to eat your entire breakfast, Kagome, then come downstairs. I have a surprise for you."

"Alright, Tony, I'll be down in a little while," She kisses Tony and begins to eat her breakfast while Tony leaves and goes downstairs to make sure everything is ready.

After Kagome finishes her breakfast and gets ready, she heads downstairs. Kagome doesn't see anything different until she looks at the Christmas tree and sees that all the presents that were supposed to be sent to Japan are all there.

"Tony, why didn't you send the packages as I asked?"

"Because, Honey, your friends, and family are here for a Christmas party. That's my present to you," Tony tells her.

Kagome squeals and hugs and kisses Tony, "Thank you so much, Tony, but how did you manage all of that?"

"I called your mom, and she got in touch with all of your friends. They'll be here tonight."

"Oh, Tony, this is the best present you could have given me."

"I'm glad you like it, Kagome. I know that you've been missing your family and friends, and I wanted to make our first Christmas together special."

At noon, the caterers arrived to get started setting up for the party. Kagome's family wasn't due to arrive until 6:00 that evening, so they had plenty of time to get everything ready. In the meantime, Tony gave Kagome her other Christmas present, a beautiful red long-sleeved maternity dress. Kagome hugged him and put the dress in her room. At 3:00, Kagome went upstairs to get ready for the party. After Tony made sure everything was going well, he too went upstairs to get ready.

Once Tony was ready, he went downstairs to wait for Kagome. As he poured himself a glass of water, the doorbell rang, ****Sir, Mrs. Higurashi and her son Souta have arrived.**** JARVIS informed him.

Tony went to the door and opened it. At the door was a woman that looked precisely like Kagome only with short hair and brown eyes, and a young man that Tony could only assume was Kagome's little brother. Tony smiled brightly, "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi."

Aiko smiled at Tony, "Please, Tony, we've already talked about this; call me Aiko."

Tony's smile widened, "Of course, Aiko," Then he turned to the young man, "You must be Souta."

Souta smiled and began to fidget, "Yes, sir, Mr. Stark, sir."

Tony chuckled, "No need to be nervous, Kid, and please call me Tony," Tony said as he shook Souta's hand.

Tony then led the pair into the living room, "Kagome is still getting ready, but she should be down in a minute."

At that moment, Kagome appears at the top of the stairs, "Mom, Souta?"

They both look up and see Kagome. They smile at her as she makes her way downstairs. Kagome rushes over to her mother and brother and hugs them tight, "Oh, I've missed you guys so much. I'm so happy that you're here."

"So are we, Dear," Aiko tells her daughter. She holds Kagome at arm's length to get a better look at her, "Oh, Kagome, you look so beautiful."

"Yeah, Sis, you're glowing," Souta comments.

Kagome blushes and puts her hand on her belly, "Thank you."

"How are you feeling, Dear," Aiko asks as they all go sit down on the sofa.

"I feel good. My morning sickness has stopped, and I can eat what I like again. We had a doctor's appointment a few weeks ago, and the doctor said that everything is looking good."

"That's good to hear. Do you know what you're having yet?" Aiko asked, even though she already knew.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, but Tony and I want to tell everyone when they have all arrived."

At that moment, Tony comes into the living room with four steaming cups of apple cider. Tony had long since cut back on his drinking. He didn't want to be anything like Howard Stark, and the one thing he remembered about his dad was that Howard was always drinking. There was no way Tony was going to let his child see him like that. So now Tony only drank on special occasions, tonight being one of them, but not until later.

Tony handed out the cider and sat down next to Kagome. She thanked him and kissed his cheek. They talked for a little while until JARVIS informed that more guests had arrived.

****Sir, Colonel Rhodes, and Mr. Hogan have arrived.****

Tony stood up and excused himself. He went to the front door and answered before Rhodey could ring the bell, "Platypus, Happy! It's good to see you; I'm glad you guys made it."

Rhodey rolled his eyes then hugged Tony, "Hey, Tones, how are you, man? How's Kagome?"

"We're good, she's in the living room with her mom and brother," Tony said after he hugged Happy, "Come on in and have some hot cider. Or would you prefer something stronger?"

Rhodey and Happy looked at each other, "Hot cider, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I cut back on my drinking. I don't want to be like my old man was with me."

Rhodey nodded, completely understanding what Tony meant, "Hot cider sounds great."

"I'll have one too, Mr. Stark." Happy said.

They walked into the living room where Kagome stood up and hugged both men, "Wow, Kagome, you look beautiful," Rhodey tells her.

"Thank you, James. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

Kagome smiles, "Couldn't be better. And How are you, Happy?"

"I'm good, Ms. Kagome; thank you for asking."

Kagome then introduced the two men to her mother and brother. Tony came back with two more cups of cider. After a while, JARVIS informed them that more guests had arrived. This time Kagome went to the door. When she opened it, Kagome's eyes widened, and she squealed.

"Shippou!"

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome threw herself at Shippou and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Shippou, I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too, Mother," Shippou said softly.

"Please, come in, Mom and Souta are in the living room. Let me introduce you to Tony and the others."

Kagome takes Shippou by the hand and leads him into the house. Kagome makes all the introductions and brings Shippou something to drink. Slowly more guests begin to arrive. First Shiori and Jinenji then Kouga and his pack. By this time, the wait staff has already started to walk around serving hors d'oeuvres and drinks. Kagome happily introduces her friends to Tony, who takes an instant liking to him. About an hour into the party, JARVIS informs them that more guests have arrived. Kagome goes and opens the door.

"Miko."

"Sesshomaru, it's so good to see you. Please come in."

"It is good to see you as well, Kagome," Sesshomaru says as he walks into the mansion.

Just as Kagome is about to close the door when she hears a voice, "Aren't you going to let me in too, Kagome?"

Kagome turns around and sees Inuyasha standing there; he smiles at her until his eyes wander down to her belly. Inuyasha's eyes narrow, and he frowns.

"So it's true, you did get knocked up by that leach."

Kagome's smile falls, and she glares at Inuyasha, "At least Tony is kind considerate and loving. And he hasn't cheated on me with a clay pot."

Inuyasha growls, "Listen, wench."

"Enough, Inuyasha, I told you if you could not behave that you were not welcomed to come. Now, I think it's obvious that you are going to ruin this evening for Kagome. I suggest you leave," Sesshomaru tells his idiot half brother.

"I ain't going anywhere," Inuyasha says, glaring at Sesshomaru defiantly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, "You will leave or suffer the consequences later," He says, using his Alpha voice.

Inuyasha hesitates then scoffs, "Fine; I'm out of here. I have better things to do than waste my time with this pathetic party." With that, Inuyasha turns and walks back to the car and leaves.

Kagome turns to Sesshomaru, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You are welcome, Miko. I warned him before we came, and I will not have him ruin your night. Now introduce me to your mate."

Kagome sputters, "Tony's not my mate."

Sesshomaru only raises an elegant eyebrow but says nothing. Kagome sighs and leads him into the mansion.

The night went off without a hitch. Tony was introduced to all of Kagome's friends. They were all a little wary of him at first, given his reputation. But after watching how he doted on Kagome and talking with him, they concluded that the Tony Stark that was seen by the world was only a mask. Kagome's friends liked this Tony better.

When dinner was ready, they all sat down at the dining room table and a wonderful Christmas dinner. Tony was very happy; he never thought that he would feel so at ease with Kagome's friends and family. They were all very welcoming and accepting of his relationship with Kagome. Even Sesshomaru was nice to him, and it was known in the business world that Sesshomaru wasn't nice to anyone.

After dinner, Kagome and Tony looked at each other. Tony took Kagome by the hand and tapped his wine glass, getting everyone's attention.

"I'd like to say a few words. Thank you all for coming this evening, it means a lot to Kagome and me to share this special night with our friends and family. But there's another reason we wanted all of you here. Kagome and I wanted to tell you all in person that we're expecting a boy."

There was a round of applause and congratulations being offered. Aiko stood up and hugged Kagome and Tony, "Congratulations to the both of you. I'm so happy for you."

Souta stands up as well, "Yeah, me too, Sis," Souta hugged his sister then hugged Tony as well.

After that, they all went into the living room to have eggnog and open gifts. When it was time to present Kagome with her gift, Tony led everyone upstairs to the baby's nursery. He put his hands over Kagome's eyes and opened the door. When Tony removed his Kagome gasped at the sight in front of her. The room was looked like it belonged to a prince. Kagome turned to Tony and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Tony, this nursery is perfect," Kagome said then kissed him.

"Nothing is too good for our little prince," Tony tells her then kisses her.

After that, they all go out on the roof, where Tony begins to set off fireworks. Kagome and Tony stand there, holding each other and watch the fireworks show. Kagome sighs into Tony's chest, "Thank you, Tony, for everything." Kagome says, then looks up at Tony. She stares at him for a moment, getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, Tony."

Tony smiles, "I love you too, Kagome," Tony leans down and kisses Kagome.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome."

"Merry Christmas, Tony."


End file.
